Scotland
Scotland Scotland is an Autonomous Region (formerly nation) within Britain. Scotland was originally the second nation to be established in the British Isles which, at the time, led to great tension between Scotland and Britain. Scotland has a parliamentary democracy with parliamentarians representing each town, voting on different issues. Scottish citizens also vote for who they'd like to be First Minister. The public may also vote on issues through the use of referendums. Scotland is a peaceful country who wishes to prosper through trade and diplomacy. Scotland is open to visitors and businesses alike. History Early History Scotland was established on the 23rd of January 2019 by RuseOwl. Multiple settlements were founded across Scotland with the capital being originally in Dumfries. During this period Scotland was involved in great conflict with Britain as the British army attacked Scottish citizens and surrounded Scottish towns. The war is known for the Battle of Newburgh which resulted in a large number of soldiers taking part. Britain relied solely upon it's organised army meanwhile Scotland had it's unequipped militia as well as foreign allies. This continued for days with various attacks on Scottish citizens although as days went by the severity and number of attacks went down. Beginning of Stability As Scotland became more peaceful, the towns of Scotland focused more on internal growth as well as expanding. At this time the capital was moved to Aberdeen as it was an area focused on trade and foreign investment. Technically, the War for Scottish Independence still rages on, however events are less frequent and often are shorter. Infighting began during the Scottish War for Independence as a dispute in Fenrir led to a resident leaving and making a Scottish settlement in Iceland. The mayor of Fenrir and mayor of the new town Storidalur had argued and this led to attacks on both sides. After the mayor of Storidalur caused Scottish reputation to sour with other countries, he was exiled from Scotland. As the war went on and as Scotland received less attacks from the British army. This allowed Scotland to experience a time of stability resulting in multiple businesses popping up. Some of these include the Blue Lagoon, Royal Bank of Scotland and the Fenrir Building Company. Exercising Scottish Democracy As the six weeks of Nicola_Sturgeon being leader had come to an end a new election was called. On the 1st of March 2019 the first ever General Election was held. This resulted in Dexter1080p of the National Socialist Party to take control with 54% of the vote. This occurred after a week of election campaigning with lots of debate. Reformed Scotland Days into the leadership of Dexter1080p, Scottish citizens were concerned about his way of running the country. This was due to his very militaristic approach of attacking and scamming neutral as well as allied countries of Scotland. Due to the public criticism Dexter1080p decided to kick all other towns from the country except from Inverness and Fenrir. This led to funding efforts of the exiled towns to create their own country. Funding came from Scotland's former allies through donations and trade. Which resulted in Scotland being re-established on the 14th of March 2019 with amberhope being Prime Minister of Scotland. Double Scotland Scotland had two sides, Nicola's Scotland and Dexter's Scotland, which fought it out in the Scottish Coup War. Overseas Expansion As Scotland became a wealthier nation with a surging population and limited land space due to past remains of British claimblocking and ongoing attempted Gododdin claimblocking, Scotland decided to settle in Northern Canada. This new colony was called New Scotland and led by First Minister RuseOwl. This colony grew significantly with a huge growth in population with the city of Bridgeton acting as a trade hub in the region. The Celtic Union Due to the renewed British attacks on both Scotland and Ireland since British Prime Minister Angloist became more hostile and active in his actions against Scotland. The leaders of both Scotland and Ireland decided that a formal union would be better to protect themselves, ensuring each others independence. This resulted in both Scotland and Ireland sharing a government as well as a military alliance. The Celtic Union includes Scotland, Ireland , New Scotland and Newfoundland. 'Deal with Britain' On June 18th 2019, Scotland and Britain signed a peace deal, in which the nation proper of Scotland was moved to an oil rig off the coast, while all the Scottish towns on the mainland, as well as Glasgow and Newcastle , joined Britain. All towns north of Carlisle became part of the new Scottish Autonomous Region, with a constitutionally guaranteed, fully devolved government. During this time, Scotland formally withdrew from the United Atlantic States (formerly the Celtic Union). The North Yorkshire Administration Act was passed by the Scottish Parliament and given Royal Assent by the British Monarch on July 27th 2019. This law made a one-off exception to the agreed Scottish borders to allow North Yorkshire (formerly a Scottish town during the independence era) to be part of the autonomous Scottish Government. Nation Disbanded On 15th September 2019, Spiffles logged on to the server as the account holding the nation of Scotland and disbanded it, along with the oil rig town hosting it. This was a blow to the autonomous region as having the n spawn had been useful for trade and travel. Whether or not the nation will be recreated remains unclear. Government The Scottish Government consists of an elected First Minister and any Cabinet secretaries he/she wishes to appoint. Members of Parliament vote on issues and laws proposed either by one another or by a member of the Cabinet. The position of First Minister is an elected position by the public with elections being held every 6 weeks. Due to the former system of full Democracy it was decided by Members of Parliament to reform the power structure of the Scottish government. This resulted in a Head of State (now Queen) who officially leads the nation but does not influence political debate or policy. The First Minister is recognised as the position with the most power as they decide on policy and get consent from the Scottish Parliament. These changes were sadly made to make Scotland more stable although at the price of keeping Scotland from being a full democracy. Military The Scottish currently do not have an official military but have volunteers who are ready to participate when needed.. Often they the help of allies are used as well everyday citizens and town leaders in battles. Notable Locations * Aberdeen - Saltire Mural - Royal Bank of Scotland - Scottish Parliament - Blaze Spawner - Remnants of British claimblocking * Durness - The Blue Lagoon * Dumfries - St Michael & South Parish Church * North Yorkshire - Yorkshire Arena Scottish Elections As Scotland is a democracy, elections for First Minister are held every 6 weeks with a week of registering and campaigning. Post-Deal: The first Scottish elections were held on the 1st of March 2019 with Dexter1080p being elected Prime Minister and 49% voter turnout. The second Scottish elections were held on the 1st of April 2019 with amberhope being re-elected to Prime Minister, with 50% of votes, after acting as interim Prime Minister after Dexter1080p was outed from leadership. Election turnout was 54%. The first Scottish elections since becoming an autonomous region of Britain were scheduled to be held on July 8th, 2019, although due to the unrest that arose in the aftermath of the peace deal with Britain, these elections were uncontested and John_Major was returned as First Minister. Fresh elections were held on August 10th, in which John_Major did not stand. FBI_Bro and AddoM19 both stood as candidates and received an equal number of votes, leading to a tie-breaker via coin flip on the British discord server. As a result, FBI_Bro was elected First Minister and AddoM19 as Deputy First Minister. Scottish Demographics As Scotland seeks to become a proper country with a government focused on having an active player population, it has established a regular record of population growth of the different towns in Scotland. Until the 1st of March Scotland saw steady growth with an average of 10 players over 5 days joining the nation. The record for the 6th of March was not recorded as this was when Dexter1080p kicked all the towns of the former Scotland. After the establishment of Scotland on the 14th of March Scotland saw stagnation as many inactive players got kicked as Scottish colonies were set up abroad. Category:Nations Category:Europe